


Cold

by nothingeverlost



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's too numb to feel anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Post ep for season 2

She tells him she’s not hungry. She’s too numb to feel anything, not even the exhaustion that’s seeping into her bones. He doesn’t listen, not any more than she listens when he tells her to stay away when he’s in trouble. She’s not even sure where they are or if the place has a kitchen, but somehow he’s carrying a steaming bowl of soup into the bedroom. 

“You’ll feel better,” he promises. From anyone else it might seem like a platitude, but this is Red and he doesn’t lie. Not even when she wishes he would. 

She eats without noticing what kind of soup it is, only with a vague understanding that it’s hot. She doesn’t feel it, and trusts that he won’t let her burn. When she’s done she can’t fight the heaviness of her eyes anymore. 

“Dembe is watching the door and no one knows where you are.” In that moment she realizes that he’s right. She’s almost a ghost now, barely existing. 

Masha Rostova hasn’t existed for almost thirty years. Elizabeth Keen is a lie. She doesn’t know who she is anymore. Except that when Red calls her Lizzie it fits.

“I can feel the flames,” she whispers, rubbing her scar, praying for the comfort that it once offered. She is burned but cold. Even with the blankets pulled up to her chin she shivers. She’s certain there’s nightmares waiting for her the moment she closes her eyes, but she can’t stay awake any longer. 

“Not tonight, Lizzie.” In the darkness Red wraps his arms around her, the warmth slowly letting her thaw like the rays of the sun.

She sleeps, and the nightmares stay at bay.


End file.
